Preliminary studies have been completed with swine models. These studies involved stamping an indelible grid (10 cm x 10 cm) on the skin of an anesthetized swine, excision of a 1 cm x 10 cm strip of the skin out of the grid area, and approximating the incision edges with silk sutures. Photographs of the grid were taken before excision, after excision, and after suturing. These photographs are being analyzed to determine the impressed strain on the wound closure, and eventually to relate this information to wound breaking strength (WBS). Studies based on an anesthetized rat model that relates biological and pharmacological interventions to WBS have been completed. Certain groups were treated pharmacologically during the wound-healing process. Significant decrease in WBS was observed in these groups, compared to control groups. Further studies will include the comparison of a tumor-bearing group to control groups.